Ai Love Yu
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Ai never thought Yu has loved her for all of these years, but one poem that Bouquet has snatched from him changes everything...for the best. Ai x Yu oneshot


**Okay, I've wrote a one shot of those two humans from the Animal Crossing movie, Ai and Yu, a while back. I assumed that Ai and Yu were 8 in the movie, so in this story, they're 14. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ai Love Yu**

Ai, a human who had lived in Animal Village for 6 years now, watched as Halberd (Alfonso), the alligator, and Yu, a human boy (who, by the way, is from another town), were chasing a tiger butterfly. Ai has known Yu since she had moved here, but just recently did she develop a crush on him. The 14-year-old girl sighed. _Yu probably doesn't like me, _she thought. "Hey, Ai!" a familiar voice called from behind her. It was her best friend, Bouquet (Rosie) the cat. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. Ai nodded and ran up to her. "What is it?" she asked. "Ai, do you like Yu?" Bouquet asked all of a sudden. Ai's face turned as red as a tomato as she managed to spit out, "Uh, no! Wh-why would I like a playboy like Yu?" "Ai, you have an obvious crush on Yu. I can see it on your little blushing face," Bouquet remarked. Ai put her head down in defeat and admitted, "Okay, I admit it. I like Yu." "It's okay, Ai. I'm pretty sure Yu likes you, too," Bouquet said. "Really?" Ai asked, her head up and rather excited. When she heard that Yu likes her, her heart skipped a beat. Seeing the enthusiastic look on her friend's face, Bouquet decided to explain.

"I was just walking around the village the other day when I saw Yu sitting on a rock, writing a poem. I managed to grab the notebook out of his hands and read the poem. Yu was all blushy and tried to get it back. He managed to do that, but I secretly took the poem out. I decided to show you before I do any blackmailing."

Then, Bouquet took a letter out of her pockets. Ai took it, opened it, and read it. She couldn't believe what she was reading!

"Purple eyes I can stare into.

Pink hair in pigtails.

Her name is Ai,

Like the letter i.

She's sweet as candy,

And cares about her friends.

Since we met, I've loved her

With all of my heart.

She moved to the Animal Village

That I live near

Almost 10 years ago.

With my name being Yu,

Sounding like you,

If I put 'love' between our names,

I'd tell her 'I love you.'"

Ai's heart beat faster and faster as she read the poem. _Yu….wrote this? _She thought. "Little does he know," Bouquet continued. "You like him back. Just confess already!" "ARE YOU TOTALLY CRAZY? WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT?" Ai screamed. "Because, Ai," Bouquet replied. "You're in love with this guy!" Ai took a deep breath and announced, "Okay, I'm going to do it." She gathered up all of her courage and began to walk towards Yu.

While Ai and Bouquet were talking, Yu put his head down, depressed. Halberd, his alligator friend, walked up to him and asked, "Dude, are you okay?" "Yeah, I guess," Yu sighed. "It's Ai, isn't it?" Halberd asked. Yu's head shot up, he blushed, and all he could do was stutter. Halberd laughed and said, "That's what I thought. Don't worry, dude, just be yourself and you two will do fine." Yu thought about this until Halberd tapped his shoulder and pointed behind him (Yu). Yu turned around, and there Ai was, with her pink hair down. Yu's eyes sparkled at Ai's new appearance. _She looks so beautiful with her hair down, _he thought. He walked up to Ai and stuttered, "I…I….I l-l-lo-" Ai put a finger on Yu's mouth and whispered, "Sssh. I know what you're going to say, but before you say it, I have a confession to make." She removed her finger form the boy's mouth, took a deep breath, and said it.

"I love you."

Yu blushed heavily and managed to ask, "I-I love you too. In f-f-f-f-fact, w-will you go out with me?" Ai smiled. She pulled Yu into a tight embrace, but not before saying, "Yes." Yu, enjoying the moment and wanting to make it better, pulled away from the hug and kissed Ai on the lips! Ai returned the kiss. Bouquet, watching them from afar, suddenly exclaimed, "Yeah! Way to go, Ai!" Ai and Yu stopped kissing and glare at her. Bouquet, knowing that she ruined the moment, just walked away guiltily, leaving the two lovers alone.

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed! P.S. If you don't think "Ai Love Yu" makes sense, it's a pun off of "I love you."**


End file.
